


Accidently In Love

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Basic Romantic Comedy tbh, F/F, F/M, I love Frances with my entire heart and soul, I'll add more characters/tags/relationships as I go, M/M, Omg I can’t believe I’m writing hetero XD, Romeo and Juliet??? (lowkey but less death), Too much fluff, low-key dialogue heavy, prepare for cavities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After some fateful events Philip Laurens-Hamilton fell (helplessly ;)) in love Theodosia “Teddy” Burr. Unfortunately for him, his father absolutely hates her father. Follow Philip as he tries to find a way around his father’s pride to have the love of his life in his arms.





	Accidently In Love

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAH I'M SO EXCITED TO SHARE THIS! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC IN LIKE 4 YEARS! I got the idea while talking with my friend at summer school. She wanted to go the romantic tragedy route and I wanted to go the romantic comedy route, so we decided to write them separately. I'll put the link here once she uploads it. Fair warning they are nothing alike XD. Well I really hope you enjoy and please leave ideas and opinions in comments, I'd love to read them. ON TO THE STORY!

*BZZZ BZZZ* We’re no strangers to love, you know the rules and so do I-*BZZZ BZZZ* Philip woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring in his ear. 

“AAAARGH!” Phillip yelped as he fell off his bed. 

“Oh good you’re up,” one of his adoptive fathers, Alexander chuckles, “It’s you and your sister’s first days of senior year, and your Dad made pancakes. Now hurry up before Frances eats all of them.”

Philip’s adoptive sister, Frances, was a spunky little kid with a bottomless pit for a stomach. He loved her endlessly, but he’ll be damned if doesn’t get any of his dad’s delicious chocolate chip pancakes.

“Thanks Pops!” he hollers behind his shoulder as he sprinted out of his room and down the stairs.

When he got to the kitchen he saw his other adoptive father, John, at the stove cooking pancakes, and was immediately hit with the mouthwatering fragrance of fresh pancakes. He quickly sat down at the table and saw two pancakes waiting for him on the tray in the middle of the table. He happily reached over only to see Frances snatch them right before his eyes and hungrily stuff them in her mouth.

“FRANCES WHAT THE FUCK! THOSE WERE MINE!”

“LANGUAGE~” Frances practically sang from her seat.

Philip reached over to tug her ponytail, and when she yelped, their dad walked over and set some fresh pancakes on Philip’s plate,

“Can’t you guys not fight for just one morning?” he chuckled tiredly. 

“THEY STARTED IT!” both Philip and Frances whine simultaneously.

“Of course they did,” John sighs.

After breakfast, Phillip went to go get ready for the day. He quickly washed his face, and was so focused on brushing his teeth thoroughly enough that he accidentally made himself gag with the toothbrush. 

When he got to his room, he knew exactly what he wanted to wear because he had been planning for days, after all, you only experience the first day of senior year once, and he had to leave a good impression. He put on a pair of distressed jeans and the green flannel with the sleeves rolled up that complimented his eyes, along with his favorite pair of vans. He fussed with his hair for a while before ultimately deciding to leave it down, besides it framed his freckles better that way. He put on a spritz of clone and turned to the mirror to admire his work. 

“Come on Princess we don’t have all day.” 

“FRANCES! What did I say about barging into my room without knocking!?!?”

“Well sorry, but thanks to all your preening, we are running late.”

Rolling his eyes, Philip reaches over to grab his backpack, and follows his sister downstairs.

“Hey pops, me and Frances are ready to go.”

“‘Frances and I’ and just a minute Pip, JOHN HOLY FUCK YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE WHAT I FOUND OUT ABOUT BURR TODAY! HE’S MOV-”

Knowing how his father’s rants about his self-proclaimed rival, “Burr”, could get, Philip decides to walk outside and join Frances in the car.

“So, there’s a party at Savannah's house tonight at 8, you coming?”

“Jeez, Francy. How do you know when and where all the parties happening? Savannah’s not even your friend.”

“Okay one, never call me ‘Francy’ again or I'll stick my fist so far up your ass I’d be able to move your mouth like a puppet.”

“Christ Fra-”

“Don’t interrupt that’s rude, and two just because you have no idea what having a social life is like, doesn’t mean I don’t.”

“Roasting your brother again Frances? Try not to utterly destroy him.”

Philip watched his dad, John, laugh while he got in the car and buckled his seat belt.

“I thought Pops was dropping us off today?”

“Well, he was, but now he’s writing a 90 page email to Burr on why he should move out the house that was for sale down the street, despite him having not even finished moving in yet”

“Don’t mind Philip he’s just upset that since you’re taking us instead of Papa, he isn’t the favorite child in the car right now.”

“I told you that we don’t play favorites Frances.” 

“Uh huh, suuuure.”

“You’re just like your father,” John sighed fondly as he pulled out of the driveway.

Philip decided to change the subject, “Are we picking up Georges?”

Georges was Philip’s best friend since elementary school. His godfathers Lafayette and Hercules adopted him and his twin sister, Virginie in the 3rd grade and ever since he and Philip had been inseparable.

“Not today, Virginie finally forgave him for stealing her favorite nail polish, and decided to give him a ride today.”

“The red nail polish?” Frances asked with an eyebrow raised.

“No, the Cerulean Blue one.”

“Didn’t he steal that last yea-”

“Okay kids, we’re here! Good luck on your first day guys!”

“See ya Dad!” Frances yelled, already sprinting out of the car to go catch up with her friends.

“Thanks dad.” Philip says as he unbuckles his seat belt. “We’ll see you later”

Philip walked out, inhaled the warm autumn air, and made his way over to Georges, who was waiting for him at the front of the school.

“Our last year before we get out of this hell.”

“Yorktown High is hardly hell Georges.”

“Yeah sure, whatever you say.”

Georges was wearing an outfit similar to Philip’s but blue and with a bunch of colorful pride bracelets. He even went as far as putting on the blue nail polish he stole from his sister and a light layer of makeup.

“Planning on giving everyone a heart attack today Georges?”

“My beauty is a gift I share with everyone, but fret not, mon ami, my heart will only ever belong to you.”

“Okay one, you aren’t even french, your dad is.”

“Habits are easily transferred to children, besides you and I are both fluent in french, so why not?”

“Two,” Philip continued, completely ignoring his friend, “Your heart only belonging to me my ass, I walked in on you and Tommy from our math class last year.”

“Well, no need to be so jealous!”

Philip doubled over in laughter, and playfully punched Georges in the shoulder. They then started making their way to their first class. Sadly, they only shared AP English first period and French for their last period. 

Walking into their class early, they picked a pair of seats in the back by the windows. Philip listened to Georges go on forever about his trip to France that summer, and doodled in his art notebook until the bell rang, signalling the beginning of class. 

He listened as his teacher went over the class syllabus until something hit the door, and when he turned his head over to investigate, the door flew open and a girl his age scurried in. Philip’s mouth dropped open at the sight. The girl was about a couple inches shorter than him, wore a jughead crown tee from hot topic with some white washed ripped jeans, and her long dark brown dreads were tied up into a ponytail high on her head. She wasn’t wearing any makeup, but that just made Philip more shocked by her natural beauty. He watched as she apologized to the teacher and took the empty seat next to him. 

Georges, being the little shit he is, waggled his eyebrows at Philip and made kissey faces. Philip felt his face get warm and buried it into his hands. When lifted his head, he saw Georges smirking evilly at him and mouth the word "ship'.

“Shut up.” Philip muttered

“Whaaat? I haven’t even said anything!”

When the teacher sent a quick glare at them, they kept quiet for the rest of class.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I don't even ship them but the idea was too cute and funny to pass up so here I am. Also if you're curious here's Philip's alarm. https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ  
> Pls leave your opinions and questions in the comments!


End file.
